Futuro incierto
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Trunks finalmente había vuelto al futuro y las cosas estaban como estaban pero ¿Krilin con mujeres? ¿Vegeta llorando y pidiendo perdón? ¿Piccolo teniendo dinero? ¿Y ahora era él único extraño? Sea lo que sea, era el futuro que salvó de Black y Zamasu, ¿O no?


Finalmente luego de una tortuosa misión sobretodo de derrotar a Black Goku como en detener a Zamasu, Trunks decidió volver a su futuro donde posiblemente se reencontraría con su madre o con Mei luego de un largo tiempo sin verlos. El guerrero peliblanco decidió salir de su nave la cual aterrizó en un paraje rural cerca de la ciudad del este.

Guardó la nave del tiempo en la capsula y se puso en marcha para saber de sus seres queridos como de sus amigos aunque prefirió comenzar a visitar a la Corporación Capsula. Cuando iba en dirección a su casa se encontró con Krilin el cual estaba vivito y coleando aunque lo raro era que el pelón bajito estaba sentado sobre una silla de playa y alrededor de él habían tres sensuales mujeres en bikini, una de ellas le servía un buen jugo de naranja.

-¿Krilin?- Exclamó absorto ante esa escena aparte de que eso no se lo esperaba ya que se suponía que posiblemente estaría haciendo una vida con 18 y su hija Maron pero no esperaba que tuviera un haren de lindas nenas a sus pies

-Hola Trunks, ¿Qué tal te va?- Saludó el pelón sonriendo como si la maldad nunca hubiese tocado a sus puertas a lo cual dejaba desconcertado al guerrero del tiempo, de hecho no era posible que Krilin terminara de esa manera a lo que decidió indagar más fondo mientras iba a visitar a su familia en especial a sus padres y a su pequeña hermanita.

(…)

Trunks finalmente había llegado a su viejo hogar cuando se encontró con una especie de escena salida de una telenovela mexicana: Su padre Vegeta estaba arrodillado llorando al estilo anime a una Bulma que le daba la espalda y sin ponerle atención.

-¡Perdóname amor mío!- Gritó desgarradoramente el príncipe mientras la peliceleste seguía sin darle la cara y ni siquiera su respuesta. Trunks estaba totalmente callado y algo confundido, Vegeta no era de aquellos que se dejaban llevar por sentimientos baratos y ridículos, sin olvidar el detalle de que era un gran guerrero orgulloso y el príncipe de los Saiyajin, de hecho cosas como pedir perdón eran cosas que lo denigraban como guerrero que como hombre.

Ahora estaba viendo a su padre humillarse en frente de su madre a lo supuestamente tuvieron un inconveniente pero aunque tuviera esa conclusión no entendía nada de nada. De pronto los dos mayores vieron a su hijo pero el silencio incomodo tomó acción, de pronto Bulma se enfadó al ver a su hijo, de hecho ninguno de los dos no lo saludaron ni siquiera la peliceleste que solía abrazar a lo apapacho a su primogénito.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí, Vegeta- Ambos adultos decidieron apartarse sobretodo Vegeta que lo miró incómodo y algo sumiso, comúnmente Vegeta actuaría frío pero al menos pendiente del estado de su hijo pero nada de eso pasó, era como si de alguna manera u otra no lo recordaban y ni lo reconocían, más bien era una especie de desconocido.

El guerrero pelialbino se sentó de lleno sobre el sofá, en verdad para ser el futuro que salvó con ayuda de Gokú y Vegeta del pasado más pareciera una especie de locura o posiblemente una fumada de la buena pero para colmo era real, ese era su futuro.

De pronto Bra, la pequeña hija de Vegeta por no decir la princesa consentida de los Brief estaba caminando junto con Pan que por cierto ya estaba próxima a tener un año, ambas pequeñas miraron con extrañeza al guerrero como si fuese un desconocido. La pequeña peliceleste se le acercó un poco a su hermano mientras lo miraba de reojo

-¿Oneechan?

-¿Bra?- El muchacho se sintió más confundido ante la actitud de su hermana- ¿Me podrías decirme que le pasa a todo el mundo? Se comportan muy extraño

La pequeña alzó una ceja

-Pues el único que se comporta hoy extraño aquí, eres tú- Eso dejó sin habla hasta hizo que el muchacho viajero del tiempo quedara más confundido que nunca ya que ahora su hermanita le aclaró que ahora él era el extraño, de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa a lo cual la pequeña atendió a nada más ni menos que Piccolo que estaba con su ropa típica de batallas.

El namekuseijin hizo su acto de presencia con su ceño serio

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas… Tardes…- No era común que Piccolo viniera como Pedro por su casa sobre todo si era la corporación Capsula, el namekiano mientras tanto le extendía la mano como si quisiera exigirle algo

-¿Tienes cambio de 1000 yenes?- Al parecer el extraterrestre se refería a que si tenía un cambio de unos 9 dólares, cosa que no tenía Trunks pero eso hacía más extraño al muchacho guerrero del tiempo ya que nunca se había visto que Piccolo anduviera con dinero y eso que él nunca le interesaba las cosas materiales

-Lo siento, no llevo nada de dinero encima- Respondió e incluso le mostró una billetera de la cual salió una mariposa, en verdad no tenía nada de valor ni siquiera unos cinco centavos

-¡Maldición!- Gruñó el nameku que en cuestión de segundos se fue algo enfadado mientras que el muchacho guerrero del tiempo se preguntaba en donde estaba, pareciera que todos a su alrededor actuaran muy raro comenzando por su padre que era un orgulloso guerrero.

Una vez se escuchan los timbres de la puerta a lo cual nuestro viajero se dispone a ir a abrir la puerta, era nuestro querido Gokú que estaba de visita a su casa

-Hola Trunks- Saludó con la mano como siempre con su alegre actitud- Hace buen día, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, claro que lo es Señor Gokú- El muchacho en verdad notaba las palabras de su interlocutor ya que hacía un cielo que resplandecía como nunca aparte de un clima soleado

-Voy a ir un rato a tu cocina- El saiyajin de cabellos alborotados se sobaba levemente el estómago dando a entender que vino con un gran apetito dispuesto a devorar todo el mercado, bueno al menos esa pequeña parte seguía manteniéndose normal de manera correcta pero aun así seguía la interrogante de donde estaba y por qué actuaban tan raro a excepción de Gokú.

Una vez el timbre volvió a sonar y como siempre el guerrero del tiempo salió a atender la puerta hasta que la cruda realidad lo golpeó y de qué manera, era un muchacho de cabello morado corto con gafas y ropa empresarial y con él estaba un sujeto grande y corpulento tirando a musculoso, con bigote recio junto a una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones del mismo material, botas militares, sí, era ese tipo grandote musculoso de los últimos capítulos después de la saga de Majin Boo, antes de que Gokú peleara contra Uub.

Y para remate ambos iban de la mano… Y lo peor, ese muchacho de cabello morado era él, ahora todo tenía sentido y ahora todo se había derrumbado como un golpe a ese orgullo que le transmitió Vegeta, resulta y pasa que cuando lo vieron así era porque aunque era él, ese, o lo que sea lo trataron extraño ya que era demasiado diferente al Trunks de esta línea.

En pocas palabras nuestro querido viajero (De la actual línea) y el hombre corpulento eran pareja y ahora entendía las palabras de Bra, él no era el Trunks de la línea actual. El muchacho se despidió sin decir nada mientras una inconformidad rodeaba su mente aparte de un malestar en la frente tirando a una migraña, no se esperaba que en esta línea fuera amante de los gansos ni menos con un tipo así, una vez usó la máquina del tiempo y una vez reanudar su viaje.

Definitivamente no era el futuro que pensaba encontrar, pobre Trunks


End file.
